


dreary, weary and dear

by beepboopwriting



Series: 2Dace extravaganza!! [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, One Shot, Tenderness, What more would you want?, sorta venty, very tender and very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopwriting/pseuds/beepboopwriting
Summary: 2D looks out a window and sees the gray sky outside, wondering just how it manages to mirror his mood exactly.





	dreary, weary and dear

Rain cascaded down onto the muddy ground below, and the drops fortunate enough to reach the window trickled down it in thin, streaky lines. There was a flash of lightning that struck against the ominous gray sky, and a clap of thunder followed after a few seconds. A pale hand touched the glass, and 2D sighed as he looked at his barely visible reflection. His dark, black eyes and ruffled hair stared back at him as furiously as he looked at the dark clouds above.  
“Lovely weather we’re havin’, huh.” He muttered to himself as his hand left the window and fell to his side. This left him standing still with his feet on the ground with his stare fixated on the raindrops outside. Nothing had truly prompted him to stand around in the unlit room, but as well was nothing telling him to move away. 2D was having what he had categorized as a “gray day.” There was a lack of emotion, and a feeling of numbness that kept him from doing anything but wondering how to get himself out of the rut. It was a fun coincidence that the weather was acting up in a way that mirrored how 2D felt, and something about that kept him planted as he watched the streams from the gutters pour off from the roof. The only sound in the room other than the occasional thunder was a whirring of a fan in the corner, and its humming kept 2D cool in the midst of the warmess that came with his fatigued moods. He stood there in front of the window for a minute, his eyes half lidded as if he were about to doze off at any moment. It was a talent of his to fall asleep in odd positions and places, but he sensed he needed to retire to the bed if he were to actually go to sleep. Still looking through the glass to watch the leaves of trees blow in the stormy winds, 2D walked backwards and fell back first onto the bed. His head hit the mattress with a slight thud and his right hand pulled at the sheet in hopes it would cover up the exposed mattress. The ceiling above him was pale white, and his eyes traced shapes across it before he allowed his eyes to finally close. 2D’s body shifted so his head could rest on a pillow, and he laid calmly with the storm continuing in the world outside.

“ _God_ , you get soaked out there. I practically sprinted inside. This gel job took thir—oh.”

“Mhmm...ah, Ace. You’re back.” 2D mumbled when he heard the complaint of the man who had just entered the room.

“And you’re sleepin’.” Ace responded. He removed the sunglasses from his face and tossed them aside onto a bedside table. “Rain puttin’ you to sleep?”

“I was tryin’, but you walked in.” 2D answered. If this were any real case of him wanting to rest, his tone would’ve been more teasing and maybe a bit more angry. Ace realized that his boyfriend’s answer didn’t hold that usual emotion, and he sensed something was up.

“Fair deal, I can get a bit loud.” He joked. “But you alright?”

“Yeah.” 2D answered.

“I mean, are you? You don’t usually nap around three, ya know.”

“Yeah. Just tired.”

“Just tired?” Ace asked. “Look at me.” He invited, and 2D glanced up. Ace walked over to the bed and sat himself down on it, momentarily forgetting his wet clothes. “You don’t gotta hide it.”

“Hide what? That I’m tired?” 2D started with a faint laugh behind it.

“No, that you’re having one of your days.” Ace mentioned. “I mean, you’re tired. You’re kinda spacey,“ Ace paused, his hand reaching up to feel 2D’s forehead, then his wrist, then back up to his face, “and you feel warm. Bad day?”

“I’m not sad or anything, promise.” 2D answered.

“Are you feeling _anything_?” Ace asked as he stood up to finally strip himself of his damp clothes. 2D sighed, realizing that he was an open book when it came to his moods. Ace, being his partner for about two months now, could recognize the beginnings and onsets of the gray days.

“No, not really. All numb, actually.” 2D admitted. He would say it felt like a load off of his chest, but the dullness prevailed and he felt same as ever.

“Oh, babe.” Ace said with a slight grimace. “You could’ve gone down to the others, you know. I’m sure they could’ve gotten you a little upbeat.”

“No energy.”

“I got you.” Ace nodded. He now wore whatever comfort clothes he could find in the mess of 2D’s closet, and he walked over to the other side of the bed to accompany 2D. “Wanna talk about anything? Or did it just hit you?” 2D didn’t answer for a while, as no answers really came to mind, but saying he didn’t know how to answer because he didn’t know how it came about is what he decided on. Ace nodded again slowly and rested his hand on 2D’s shoulder. He gave it a small affectionate squeeze before he decided to lay down as well.

“Don’t want you to just sleep, though.” Ace warned. “It could make it worse when you wake up.”

“I feel about the same when I do.”

“Yeah, but I’m worried, babe. You just look so worn out! How’s a hot shot, talented frontman like you supposed to be, well, a hot shot when he’s feelin’ like this!” Ace responded. “I get you wanna sleep, but we could do something else if you’re up to it.” 2D turned himself around to look at Ace, his hands moving upwards to check his temperature as Ace did before. He was warm, and he was dull, and it was a bad feeling. With Ace there, however, he felt somewhat more secure. His black eyes didn’t have to stare emotionlessly at the grim clouds outside anymore, but instead they could stare up at Ace with the smallest yet visible glint of happiness shining through.

“Alright,” 2D began, “what do you have in mind?”

“Well, we could talk, if you want. About anything. Ramble about nonsense.” Ace suggested. “Sound good?”

“Not really.”

“Gotcha. Do you want to run down to the kitchen and eat the rest of the cake down there? There’s enough to split for _twooo_!” Ace teased in a sing song voice, his god awful falsetto bringing a slight smile to 2D’s face.

“Doesn’t sound bad, but I promised Russ one of the last pieces.” He admitted. “Plus, I’m not feelin’ that hungry.”

“Gotcha.” Ace nodded again. Sometime during this chat, he had found his hand intertwined with 2D’s and the singer’s head laying against his shoulder. “Well, do you just wanna lay up here and watch videos of idiots falling off things? You wouldn’t _believe_ the audience those kinds of vids get!” Ace asked, getting up from the small cuddle they were in to fish his phone out of the soggy pants he’d discarded before. 2D listened to Ace ramble on about how he’d seen this one video and how “Stu HAD to see it, never had he seen such stupidity other than looking at Murdoc’s mugshot,” and he felt part of the dullness erase from his chest. 2D lifted himself up to a seated position, but shook his head slowly. He felt his head turn back towards the window to watch the rain fall again. It drew him back in so easily, and he got off the bed to walk back to where he was standing before.

“I just wanna watch the rain.” 2D stated. “It’s real calmin’.” He stood in this state as he felt the fan’s cool breeze blow against his legs, but it was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps. 2D felt arms hug around his waist and a head rest against his shoulder. 2D glanced back to see Ace behind him, a soft expression gazing at the singer lovingly.

“You just wanna watch?” Ace asked. “Nothing else?”

“Nothing else.”

“Can I watch with you?”

“‘Course.”

“Hugging you like this?”

“Hugging me like this.” 2D confirmed. “It’s nice.”

“Glad to hear.” Ace smiled, his lips kissing at the back of 2D’s head while his arms squeezed affectionately around him. The weather outside was still nasty, and the lightning shot across the sky with no interruption, but instead of the gloomy black eyes staring back there was the reflection of 2D and Ace in their small embrace. 2D smiled lightly at it. Ace smiled back and planted another soft peck on 2D’s head.

“You’re right, Stu,” he said with a hushed voice, “this  _is_ calmin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl’s back!! i took a break from writing for a bit because i was writing mostly for others and never for myself, but this idea came along and it’s just tender and sort of venty and I? :’) i wrote it because i wanted to read it. 
> 
> and i’m so glad if you read it too!! feel free to leave kudos, comments and bookmarks <3


End file.
